


Swinging With the Old Stars

by Constellatius



Series: Take You Down to Paradise [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Butt Plugs, Cockwarmer!dean, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sub!Dean, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of snapshots of fallen Cas's human life. </p><p>It’s all terribly domestic. Dean will make Cas dinner. He will set the dishwasher. Cas will pick something to watch and Dean will end up with a cock inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging With the Old Stars

Cas fell six months ago. He has since learnt that Dean shows his affection in actions.

Dean had once told Cas about personal space. He craves the closeness now. The angel's touch calms him, it is just as addictive as the angel himself.

It’s all terribly domestic. Dean will make Cas dinner. He will set the dishwasher. Cas will pick something to watch and Dean will end up with a cock inside him. Sometimes Cas will fuck in and out, bringing himself off inside Dean, using his cock to keep his come inside the hunter. Other times they will watch television with Dean sat with Cas inside him. Cradled in his arms.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
Today Dean made spaghetti. Sam is off on a solo hunt. The bunker is chilly and dinner was warm. Cas is full and content. He picks up their box set of Buffy. Dean is teaching Cas the finer points of being human. Cas is wearing nothing but a pair of Deans sweatpants. Since falling he hasn’t yet had time to buy his own clothes, he thinks perhaps Dean likes seeing the former angel in his clothes. Cas allows Dean this. He is so loving and willing; Cas just can’t refuse him this simple act of intimacy. 

When Dean enters the room he is chatting about Buffy and Angel’s relationship again. Sam called him a ‘shipper’. Dean whipped him with the towel he was holding. He muttered something about a Becky for the rest of the day. The blond leans over to place a few kisses on Cas’s lips. He passes Cas the remote as he goes to his knees.

Cas’s cock is soft. The weight and taste on Deans tongue is satisfying. Dark hair tickles his nose. His right hand is petting Deans head. The hand is keeping him grounded. His happiness is settled inside him, he feels loved. They are about halfway through the episode when Cas peers down. He sees green eyes blink back up at him. The new human is overwhelmed by all the gentle love and care for his cock that this beautiful man is so happily providing.

Cas taps two fingers on Dean's shoulder. The younger man takes his mouth off Cas. They communicate wordlessly. Dean is pantless and straddling Cas’s lap. Cas is half hard with expectation.

Cas had plugged Dean up earlier that day, his fingers trace over the wide flare of the plug.

‘So you aren’t empty, my beloved?’

Dean moans when Cas removes his plug. He whines for the feel of something inside of him. Cas soothes his worries with gentle kisses. They tease a promise of more, but for now he is content with just this. Cas is hard when he slips inside the stretched out hole. Dean can’t help but rut back against the intrusion. 

Cas sets the pace, he thrusts up into Dean. One hand is one Dean’s hip, Cas is controlling his movement. The other is wrapped just under his arm, Cas’s left hand on his back. It takes three thrusts to find Dean's prostate. Cas’s moans vibrate in Deans ear. As Cas fucks into him, his grip tightens on Dean. The dark haired man thrusts slowly, dragging his velvet cock over Dean’s sweet spot. They are unrushed, Dean feels like he has an eternity to spend with Cas inside him. Cas takes his time. Dean’s orgasm is approaching slowly, pleasure building at the tips of his toes and spreading to his fingers and the shells of his ears.

Dean comes with a sob. His arms around Cas’s shoulders and his face tucked against Cas’s neck.

When Cas comes he stays inside Dean, for the first time in his life Dean feels full and whole. Just as he drifts off, the blond feels Cas twitch inside him and his heart beat on his back. Dean falls asleep to the sound of vampire slaying and Cas’s hand entwined with his own.


End file.
